Ex Girlfriend Dilemas
by EAAnia395
Summary: Natalie used to date Santana, they even moved from Lima, Ohio to California. Out of nowhere she wakes up to see a note on Santana's pillow just saying sorry and everything of hers completely gone. After struggling to keep their condo Natalie decides to move in with Courtney, who just happens to be the sister of the reason Santana left her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever story, after reading some amazing ones on here I decided to try something. It's Brittana with a whole different approach. I hope you like it.**

"Babe can you stop staring at me and help me with this box?" I keep watching the beautifully tanned woman admiring how amazing her clothes seemed to fit that Puerto Rican body. "Ughh do I have to? I'm having so much fun watching you Santana." She didn't even bother to keep looking at me but I knew she was pouting. "Seriously baby for being such a tough ass you really are weak". I slowly walk up to her hoping she's annoyed enough to not realize. "And you so cute for being so annoying, now stop messing with me and get over here". I pick her up by the legs and wrap them around my waist as she's turning around to scold me so more. She giggles as I start walking towards our bedroom. "Nat we have to finish unpacking before Q and Puck get here". I look up at her grinning. "You know how much that giggle of yours turns me on...awe babe don't look me like that you know this won't take me long". She rolls her eyes in sexy defeat. "Are we going to stay like this all day or shall we get our lady lovin on?"  
Why are my hands starting to cramp up? I look down and realize I'm in my car strangling the steering wheel. Shit I really have to stop zoning out like that. At least I wasn't driving. I sigh and glance at the time. Crap I'm about to be late. I have to make a good first impression on this person otherwise i'll have to sleep in my car until I find another apartment. I look back at all the boxes full of my stuff in the backseat and quickly get out of the car.  
I look for an elevator while fishing out the paper with the apartment floor and number. I hit the button and I'm soon knocking on the door. "Hi there, my name's Natalie but you can call me Nat". I shake hands with my possibly soon to be roommate. She seems nice, she's a tall brunette with sparkling green eyes and a dancer's body she kindly smiles as she lets me through the door. "Hey I'm Courtney". I walk in the door and look around "I love the apartment it seems to have a great vibe to it". Even though I'm sincere I know she realizes I'm kissing up. She just smiles and asks me if I would like some sprite. "Yeah thanks need a hand?" I ask as I get up to help anyways. "Thanks, so why are you looking for an apartment?" I tense and start to drift away. She comes over to me and puts a hand on my arm. "Hey you ok you seemed kind of dazed". No I'm not ok my girlfriend left me in the middle of the night with all her belongings just leaving a note saying sorry on her pillow. I smile at her "I'm good just thinking, actually my...uh... roommate moved out so I can't really afford the rent on my condo anymore". I looked down on my plate knowing I must have looked like a lost puppy. She looked at me curiously knowing there was more to the story but not prying any further. "Ok well if you want to sit we can discuss some things". I looked at her thankfully and followed her into the living room. After talking over rent and other responsibilities she smiled at me and welcomed me as her roommate. "When would you like to move in?". I looked at her sheepishly "is it cool if I move in now? I kind of got kicked out today, I guess they mean it when they say they'll kick you out if you don't pay". She looks at me for a minute I don't know if she's pitying me or trying not to laugh at me. She just chuckled "yeah crazy right? Well of course you can move in now where's all your stuff? I'm guessing in your car". I gaped at her and nodded "yeah I'll just go get some stuff and be right back". I get up and head out, I was about to close the door as she grabbed it and followed me outside. "You don't have to do this it's enough that you're letting me move in with such short notice". I heard her laugh as we go to my car and started unloading. "Well there is a reason why I had that ad up for a roommate it's not like you barged in unwanted". I grinned as I reached down for some more boxes "well thanks anyways babe". Shit! Did I just call her babe? I shot up and gaped at her, man I can't get kicked out of her apartment what is wrong with me? She looked at me with amusement as I tried to look for some way to explain myself. I tried mumbling something about a boyfriend but only the occasional "uh...ummm...I" came out. She just looked at me with what I think is curiosity, but it might have been disgust I'm too busy being flustered to really be too sure. "Hey sweetie maybe you should take a beat from your panicking and breath". I realized I wasn't breathing as I slowly inhaled and saw that I could now speak. "I'm so so sorry it's just I...uh... well you see... that's what I used to call my girlfriend and I'm so used to it". I looked down at my shoes as if I they would speak to me at any moment. I don't know how much time passed, when I looked up I saw her looking at me. "So I'm guessing your roommate was more than a roommate? Hey it's cool seriously come on let's just get some of these boxes inside". As we kept unpacking I started telling her how I had moved from Lima, Ohio where I lived with my girlfriend Santana to California after I got a job offer at an animal clinic. I didn't tell her why she left me, mostly because I hadn't figured that out myself. After we were mostly done we sat down and drank some wine while watching some random movie on tv. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Courtney studying me, she looks so kind as if she really gave a crap about why I am so damaged. I guess out of all the places I could have ended up this wasn't the worst.

It's been 3 weeks since Natalie moved in with me. She's such a kind person, disturbed nonetheless, but still kind. Sometimes she gets into these trances, it's like she's reliving some beautiful memories but the more the dream goes on, the deeper the darkness swallows her. Not literally, she's not being swallowed. She just seems so hurt her face shows so much pain and suffering. It makes me want to hold her so badly. But I know I can't, she doesn't see me as more than a friend and she probably never will be ready to, hell she can't even look at a counter without whimpering. It's the worst at night though, she full on screams sometimes for some chick named Santana. Screw her what could she have done to poor Nat to make her like this? Sometimes I have the urge to go into her room and grab her and just calm her. But that would be wrong, she wouldn't like that. The feeling I got when she called me babe still gives me goosebumps. But they quickly go away as soon I remember it was never meant for me. "Hey Court?...Coooourt? You ok? You look a little pale?" I look over at the Colombian in the black yoga pants and tight shirt. Why does she have to look so hot? "Court you're really freaking me out now". Huh ok yeah I nod at her to let her know I'm ok. She looks at me with concern so I walk up to her. "Hey I deserve to zone out sometimes too". I immediately regret saying that I know it stung her. "Right sorry, well I'm of to the gym, don't know when I'll be back". I looked at her sadly "hey sorry about that I didn't mean it like that just thinking is all... have fun Nat". I heard her mumble a bye as she shut the door.

I step outside the apartment starting to get mad. Why did Court attack me like that? It's not like I enjoy being hung up on the most beautiful girl to cross the earth. I knows she kens the best she seems like a great friend, always looking out for me. I've seen her at my door a couple of times after a bad Santana dream. I think she just wants to help me, maybe next time I'll ask her to come in. But only as friends obviously, she doesn't like women. I realize I'm still sitting here so I start the car and head for the gym. After a couple of hours there I decide to go for some lunch at some cute little sandwich shop I've meant to go to for weeks. After I pick out what I want to go to the cashier, wow this chick is beautiful she looks a lot like Court but with these amazing blue eyes. Seriously if these two weren't related I'd be worried. "Hey... you ok? Would you like to order now?". She looked at me the same way Court does when I'm being a space cadet, with patience and care. "Uhh yeah sorry you just look so much like my roommate Courtney, it's kind of scary". She smiles this huge smile at me which I'm sure just brightened up not just mine but everyone else's moods. "Courtney Pierce? She's my sister, I'm Brittany nice to finally meet you, you're Natalie right". I look at her not so I guess Court has told her sister about me, I wonder what. "Yeah nice to meet you Brittany". I'm not sure what to say since Court hasn't really brought her up before. I think she senses it because she smiles and says she's going to talk to her sister about us having lunch together. I agree and after ordering leave the restaurant.

When I get home Court isn't there, she's probably teaching a salsa class. Sometimes I wonder how even though I'm Colombian she's the one that dances salsa like she's been dancing it since before she was born. Not that I'm jealous, I know the basics all Colombians do but I can't move like she does. I'm going to have to ask her to teach me some moves. I take a shower and start making dinner. When I'm about done I hear Court coming through the door. "Hey court I'm in the kitchen, dinner's ready". She comes in and greets me dressed in the tight exercise clothes, I'd be lying if I said Court wasn't beautiful. She is very beautiful, maybe if she was even into girls and I wasn't so hung up... what am I thinking she wouldn't want that. "Nat... stop zoning out on me". She comes over and shakes me I look at her to let her know I'm back. "My sister Britt called and said she met you at her restaurant. I don't know why I haven't taken you myself actually, she nagged me about not telling you about her...but anyways I'm talking too much. She was wondering if she could come over tomorrow for dinner. I told her I had to ask you to make sure you weren't working then". She was so cute when she rambled I love watching her, she always blushes when she knows she's speaking too much. "I'm working tomorrow in the morning so unless she eats freakishly early it should be ok". I wink at her "hey smelly you should go shower before this food gets cold, I'll wait until you get back". She chuckles and mumbles something about annoying roommates so I throw a bean at her. I serve us some wine and sit there waiting for her. In less than 10 minutes she's back with her hair all wet and her pajama shorts all... short. I really like those it makes her legs look pretty amazing. I realize that I'm staring so I look away blushing. She just giggles to herself and plops down to eat. After we eat we just sit and talk. It's always fun talking to Court, we never run out of things to say. When it's late we say our good nights and get ready for bed.

Damn Nat's having another bad dream, I go and stand by her door. I'm about to go up to her when she says my name. "Court...here...please..." I know I must look like a fool smiling so much. I climb into bed with her and face her. I wrap my left arm around her and start rubbing her back. With my other I start massaging her head. This is what I would do to Britt after she had some dream about San... wait a minute. Santana! What if it's the same one! Of course it's the same one! How many Santanas could there be? Why hadn't i realized this before? My sister would be like this too after Santana went and moved to Cali with some chick. Now I think "some chick" is in bed with me. So where's Santana? I wonder if she's the reason my sister moved here? I mean I know my sisters passion is dancing, like me but she loved from Lima where she was the top dance instructor to be a cashier at a sandwich shop in Cali? She always claimed it was to get further in her career but she's still just a cashier. I'm going to have to talk to her. If she is with Santana I have to make sure they never see each other. I couldn't stand the look on Nat's face if she ever saw my sister with her girlfriend. Well technically she was my sisters first, they dated in high school when both had come out. "Court don't stop please". I look down and see Nat's head in-between my head and my shoulder. Normally I would mind because when people breathe in there it gives me these annoying shivers. But not with her, my body doesn't seem to mind. I go back to comforting her and soon enough we are both fast asleep.

When I wake up I'm still holding Nat and the same position. She looks so innocent and peaceful when she sleeps. I want to get up but stay there to keep her from waking. I lay there for a few minutes and remember that Nat has to go to the clinic today. As soon as I'm about to wake her, her alarm sounds. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me. I slowly takes my hands off her and I realize her leg was in-between mine and her hand was on my hips. I start to blush and quickly get up before she can notice. I know she did though because I can sense her smile as she talks to me "thanks Court I really needed that, and you're really comfortable". I look ever at her and she winks is she trying to flirt with me? I start blushing again so I mutter you're welcome anytime and walk out. Why am I blushing? She just needed comfort, it's not like she asked me to go because she likes me. I start cooking breakfast still a little flustered. I see her walking towards me and I tense up. She grabs me into a hug "I do like you, but you have to know I'm still hung up on someone I don't want you to end up hurt Court". I look at he my mouth wide open as a smile starts forming on my face. "You want to know the best way to move on? Find someone else". I slowly start closing up the space between us. She looks at me I think she's about to step back but she grabs my head and finishes closing the space between us. We start kissing first slowly but it start getting heavier and heavier. I lick her delicious bottom lip asking for permission in. She gives it to me and our tongues start probing each other, soon enough she's on top of the counter. She tenses up and pulls away looking at the counter as if it just shot her. I grab her and she looks at me. I'm not sure what to say. She climbs down and hugs me around the waist. Man she sure is tiny. Well maybe not as tiny as Santana but still tiny. Crap that reminds me I have to make sure Britt isn't bringing her. I pull away and give her a quick peck. She goes to take a shower as I continue cooking breakfast. After we're both bathed and fed she heads out for work and I start cleaning up. I always clean when I'm nervous. I have to think of a way to tell Britt not to bring Santana, if she really is with her, without spilling too much. I decide it's best to just be truthful with her knowing she'll know something's wrong anyways. I reach for the phone and call her.

**A/N: Also I can't seem to come up with a good title for this. I'm not very creative, I'd appreciate some help. Anyway reviews would be nice. As much as I like writing for myself it would be cool to know someone else likes it too... or doesn't thanks cool too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Courtney's POV:**  
"Hey Britt, it's Courtney. I was calling about tonight. Natalie will be back from work around 6 so you should come over around 8. Is that cool?". I hear her whispering to someone. Is that Santana that she's talking to? " Britt?" I can hear giggling "yeah 8 sounds good, I was wondering if I could bring...a friend it's someone you know but I can't tell you who it is". I sigh glad that she didn't just show up with her. "Is it Santana? If it is I don't think it's the best idea. I actually have to tell you something". I hear talking and then a door close. "How did you know it was Santana?". I look down at my hands for a moment. "Well, you see... do you remember thy girl you said San left you for? Well...umm look we should talk about this in person". There was a long silence, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "I'll meet you the park across from your apartment in about 20 minutes. I went straight back to cleaning as soon as I hung up the phone. I change into some shorts and a tank, I look in the mirror and think of how much Britt and I have in common. We both have long dancers bodies, clear blue eyes and long blond hair. I'm just a bit shorter. Actually, now that I think about it Natalie and Santana could be cousins. They both have that beautiful tanned skin, great curves and juicy full lips. I guess us Pierce women have a type. I roll my eyes at my comment and head to the park. My older sister was already there when I got there. She had a hurt look on her face. I could tell she probably already figured most of it out on her own. "Hey sis, how are you?". She smiled at me bringing back some kindness to her eyes. Man I loved this girl. "I'm great Court" she said a little too harshly for my liking. I glared at her "hey how about you stop being so pissy and we talk about this. Obviously the girl Santana left you for is now living in my apartment. She doesn't seem to be quite over her, actually she still cried like a little baby at night because of her. I don't know why the hell this happened but I'm hoping you'll enlighten me and we could find a way to make this work"  
"Ok so are you suggesting we keep them apart? What am I supposed to tell San? She was so happy about seeing you again". I didn't answer for a minute. "I don't know Britt tell her there was something I wanted to discuss with you alone so I didn't want anyone else here". More silence "Court they're going to find out eventually". "I know Britt, but right now Nat needs some time, just try to remember how you felt when San left. How confused you were about why she did. It would be worse for her because now her roommates sister is dating her ex". Britt stays silent again, this is the awkwardest conversation ever. "Ok Court I'll talk to Santana, but just know we can't control either of them. There's a possibility they might see each other anyways". I knew she was right. I looked at her for a minute she looked really pained. I could tell she wanted to say something but couldn't. I just looked at her and waited for her to feel ready. Instead she got up, pulled me and hugged me. I was about to pressure her about it but by the way she was breathing I would tell she would start crying if I pushed her further. "Hey Britt hand me your phone real quick. I'm going to give you Nat's number". She looked at me with confusion all over her face but passed me the phone. I quickly scrolled through her contacts and sent myself a text, then quickly deleted it and wrote in Nat's number. I looked up but my sister was busy staring out into nothingness so I put her phone in her pocket and pulled her in for another hug. After our goodbyes I quickly walked back to my apartment. I was ready to take manners into my own hands. If Britt wouldn't tell me what was wrong soon I would find out for myself. I smiled as I started coming up with a plan in my head.

**Brittany's POV:**  
I stared at the park for a while. Not really sure what to do. I feel bad, knowing I was the cause of someone else's suffering. I wish I could tell her why Santana came back. But every time I think about what happened my heart hurts. I hear my phone ring which knocks me back to reality. I answer without looking at the number. "Britt Britt everything ok? At what time do we have to be at your sisters?". I stayed quiet not sure what to say. "Yeah I'm all good. Actually my sister said that...well you see... apparently something happened and she needs to talk. So she asked if it was ok if I just went alone". I knew she would figure out I was lying, that was they shittiest lie ever. "Did she tell you what was wrong? Is she ok?". I love how she worries even though she knows I'm lying. I start heading home. I love her so much just talking to her made my heart flutter. "Yeah baby I think she'll be ok". "Babe I'm going to that gym in front of where I work. I haven't been working out as much lately and I really don't want to get out of shape". She stays quiet, probably trying to figure out what's wrong but just sighs. "Babe you're a dancer I think you'll always have an amazing body even if you wanted not to. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid". I looked down feeling ashamed "I'll be home soon, and I won't do anything stupid. I told you I'm ok now". I mumble goodbye hang up the phone and put it on silent as I got into my car. I know she cares, hell she even left Natalie for me with no warning, but it annoyed me that she was always doubting me. Not that she didn't have a reason. I shook my head I know she must really love me for coming back after what I did. I know I have to stay strong. I'm not about to lose her for the same reason twice.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story, for the follows, favorites and comments. It means a lot. Sorry I haven't been able to write, just got a new job so I'm still adjusting. I'll try to keep everything into consideration.**

** WWTGGD hmm still think Santana's the bad one here? They're all hiding something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just thought it only be fair if you knew some stuff about Nat and Court, my cousin's name is Natalia which is where I got the name and Courtney is Alison's twin from pretty little liars, which is a freaking awesome show! And the picture is of my other cousin Daniela (the tall blond, which I'm convinced is adopted... just kidding I love my cousin) and her random friend. Which weirdly enough I resemble more, hence the whole terrible joke about Dani being adopted. Their outfits have absolutely nothing to do with the story by the way, I'm not really sure why they're wearing them in the first place. Ok I'm rambling, I'll leave you to reading my story. I hope you enjoy.**

I picked up the keys to my sisters apartment and put it in my pocket... just in case. It was a dumb habit I had. It reassured me for some reason. It's as if I had the keys to the place I was going, they wouldn't be able to turn me down. Even though tonight I was actually hoping they wouldn't let me in. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror not really finding any imperfections but adjusting all of my clothes and hair anyways. Santana was looking at me from the living room with a very amused look on her face. "Babe you look beautiful, why are you so worried anyway? It's just your sister and her roommate. Have you met her by the way?". I looked away from her knowing that if she saw my face she would know something was up. "Nope I haven't met her yet. I think her name's Natalie though". I look up at Santana and see her tense at the name. She started zoning out so I went over pecked her on the lips and left.

When I got to the apartment I started thinking about how shitty this lunch was going to be. I decide to sit in my car for a couple of minutes. I turn on the radio, which for some reason had been off the whole ride.  
_'Je ne connais pas tous les secrets de ton coeur mais je viens comme meme. Tu vis quelque part entre douleur et doulceur mais je viens comme meme, je te suis comme meme'  
_I reach out confused and turn of the radio. Why was there a French lady on the radio? Could this day get any weirder? I start shaking my head and looking around in my car. I try not to spend too long in here, it always brought back memories... well the few I would actually remember. Without realizing what I was doing, I opened up the arm rest compartment and started looking for the wire. When I found it I pulled on it still not really sure that I was doing it. I lifted up the fake bottom and reached for the small metal box which contains most of my darkest secrets. I pulled it out and gasped. I didn't think I would find it. I brushed my fingers over the latch. I knew that if I opened the box I wouldn't be able to control myself. I took a deep breath not realizing how out of breath and clammy I was. I put the box back in the hidden compartment and closed it carefully to hide the small wire. No one else knew about it and, I knew it shouldn't but, knowing I had someplace to hide things from Santana really calmed me down.

I got to their door and knocked. Hoping they wouldn't answer, and to my surprise they didn't. I heard music blasting from the speakers and realized they were playing zumba on the Wii. Something me and my sister did a lot before we moved to California. It made me smile, but only until I reminded myself about the situation I was about to be in. I decided to take the key out of my pocket and open the door myself. I saw Court and Natalie dancing, they made a good couple. Court was always good at picking up on the moves, it's something that runs in all my family. But Nat, she had the rhythm in her. The way she moved with the music, it was as if the music guided her by the hips. It was amazing, so I guess that's what people meant when they said the music lives inside Hispanics. I watched them until the end and then I cleared my throat. They looked over at me. Natalie was smiling, completely clueless. Court was staring at me warily, as if expecting me to screw up any second now. It made me more nervous than I already was. "Hey Brittany, how are you? You look a little pale?". I look at Natalie confused, why was she being so damn nice to me? Oh yeah she doesn't know that I'm screwing her ex girl friend, every damn night. I start smiling at the thought. I know it's messed up but that made me feel a lot better. "Yeah I'm good, you guys are such good dancers. It made me realize I need to look for a job dancing". They both seemed happy enough. Courtney gave me a good job kind of look. "Court don't you work at a dance studio? Why don't you help your sister get a job?". Wait what! "Court you work at a dance studio? You told me you worked at a pizza place!". I was getting angry, everyone's mood immediately changed. "Well I was going to tell you, I got a job last week. I'll help you get situated there once I am. I'm sure they'll be happy to have another Pierce working for them". Now it was my turn to look at her warily. I wasn't sure if to believe her or not. But then again she could say I was beautiful and I wouldn't believe her right now... ok that I would believe. I smiled anyway "thanks Court, that means a lot". I grabbed her into a hug. She whispered into my ear "careful sis" I grabbed her sides a little tighter than I had to and said "I'm always careful Court". When we pulled away we decided we had enough awkward conversion and sat down to eat. Dinner was pretty peaceful after that, we held steady conversations which I wasn't really paying much attention to. As soon as I had the opportunity to, I dashed out of there.

When I got in my car I reached for the metal box, this time on purpose. I pulled out a baggie, a credit card, and a 1 dollar bill. I looked at them for a second and decided I should go to a more secluded place. I grabbed my phone and texted Court.  
**hey if anyone asks for me tell them I'm at your place -Britt  
****?umm ok?-Court  
**That should do it. I put my phone on silent and pull away and drive to what looks like a dirt bike trail. I slowly started crushing up the powder and making four lines on the dash-board. That's all I'll need... it's not like I'm going back to it, I just need to unwind. It's not like I'm addicted or anything... I won't do it again. After rolling up the dollar and inhaling the white powder I immediately feel on cloud nine. I clean up my dashboard, blow my nose and put it all back. I look around the box and grab some weed and skins. Great! This will be the best end to everything bad about me. I take some and roll up a joint. After smoking my joint I put the rest of the skins back into the metal box. I the small perfume bottle. It was always my favorite because it completely overpowered any other smell. It also reminded me of Santana. With her in mind, I moved to the back of my car and quickly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Haha again thanks for the reviews and follows and stuff. I kind of want to know how Santana finds out too, I'm not really positive myself just yet. But she's a smart girl (and by she I mean me) and I bet she'll figure it out soon enough :). As much as I enjoy a fluffy story I'm afraid this will be far from it. I'll put in a few fluffy scenes to make some people happy. I was going to make it longer but I thought this would be a great place to confuse people. Hell, I'm kind of confused myself. Well, sorry for rambling yet again, I hope you enjoy and I promise to continue uploading as soon as I can.**

**p.s.- If anyone cares to know, that french song was _Tous Les Secrets de Ton Coeur _By Celine Dion. Since I'm Hispanic and so are Santana and Natalie, I figured throwing in another language I'm learning would be pretty cool. The Spanish will appear soon too by the way, along with some translations.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Santana-

I wake up with my head on my kitchen counter. I must have fallen asleep while waiting to Brittany. Why does she always do this? She thinks I'm going to sit here and let her continue using and I let her ruin her life. It's moments like these that I miss Nat a lot. I shake my head, I can't believe I just said that. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. But where else could she be? It's not like she used in her car then crashed in it, I made sure there wasn't anything left in there. She didn't even have any money on her, she didn't take anything to Courtney's house. I was just overreacting, maybe I need to trust her more. I got up and go to take a shower. I might as well be ready when she gets back home. I go to the bathroom and I'm about to jump in the shower when I hear her. "Hey San? Babe where are you? I hope you didn't stay up waiting for me. I had a lot to drink last night and I didn't want to drive like that". I smiled as I heard her close our bedroom door, I hop in the shower. "Oh no it's ok babe once I realized you weren't coming I just went to sleep". She opened the bathroom door and started taking her clothes off. "Ok babe, scoot over I need a shower too and I want some sweet lady kisses". I move over and once she's in I pin her against the wall. She grinned at me playfully "well then, it looks like you missed me". I just wink at her and turn her around. "Babe, what are you doing?", I grab the soap and start washing her. "Stop talking Britt". Once I'm done washing her back I turn around and kneel down. I start washing her again, starting with her legs. This time I take my time, Slowly massaging her. Once I get to her thighs I hear her breathing became hitched. I start with the outside and slowly climb up higher and towards the inside. I smile at how I affect her still. I suddenly get up and start with her shoulders. She pouts at me "such a tease" I just smirk and continue. I skip her breasts too. Now she's squirming under her hands. I can't but laugh and give in myself. I push her against the wall and slowly kiss her from the neck down while massaging her boobs. Once she's done she cleans me. Not really taking as long as I did. Afterwards we stayed in there and hugged under the water. I can't believe how much I love this girl. I my stomach wasn't grumbling so much I would stay there forever. Instead I climb out and get dressed. She follows me into the kitchen and we start making breakfat. "Britt, I'm sorry that I've been so hard on you. It's just I don't know if I can deal if you start using again". I walk up behind her and wrap my hands around her waist. She sighs and looks down at what she's doing "it's ok babe, I understand. You know I won't do it though right?" I just nodded and continued making eggs.

-Natalie-

I wake up with my arms around Courtney. I really enjoy sleeping with her. The dreams about Santana get less frequent the more I do. I take in her smell like a weirdo and slowly untangle myself from her. I might as well let her sleep for a minute. It's a Sunday and she rarely ever sleeps so much. I head into the kitchen and start making coffee. I wonder why Brittany was acting weirdly. She just kept staring away into nothingness and she seemed really anxious. I couldn't help but remember how my cousin used to act when she was thinking about using. She would always look a little pale and was always very anxious. But that couldn't be it. Brittany doesn't look like she uses, and she definitely wasn't on anything then. Maybe something was just bothering her. But I couldn't shake the resemblance of their reactions. The thing all users have in common is how they stet freaking when they need some. And when they stop it's even worse, their bodies start shaking and they throw up all the time. It's like their bodies are begging them for more. "Morning babe. What are you thinking? You look like something's bothering you" I consider telling her but if I was wrong it would look really bad on my part. I decide not to "I was just remembering how distant your sister was being yesterday. Do you think she doesn't like me? She certainly wasn't like that when I met her at the sandwich shop". Court just sat down and starting messing with her hands. Ok something was definitely up. But for all I know it could be family business and I dont have right to intrude in that. "No, Nat it's not you she's just a little stressed". She looked like she was going to say something else but decided against it. I nod to let her know I understand and start making pancake mix. Court gets busy making bacon. I go back to thinking about my cousin getting more and more sure that Brittany was going through withdrawal. I needed to make sure though. I didn't want any problems. Maybe I should talk to her roommate. She would probably be able to tell me what's wrong. "Hey Court, do you know if Brittany has a roommate?". Courtney stop what she's doing. "Umm... no actually I'm not sure. Why?". "Nothing, I was just thinking it was only fair that we meet her since I met Brittany". She still didn't go back to what she was doing. "Oh, yeah I guess you're right. I'll talk to Brittany about it". I nod at her. Ok now I know something is wrong. When I was younger I took this dumb course about people's behavior and how they act when they lie. One of the things was that when someone is lying, they can only focus on that. If Court had been truthful to me she wouldn't have the need to stop. I'm starting to think those classes were not a waste of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ehh sorry about that, when I copied Chapter 4 over the first time from where I wrote it I was at the gym and didn't realize it had bunched it up like that. I fixed it, and I'll also try to start updating quicker. Hopefully when school starts, I won't be too overwhelmed. Just a heads up, Natalie can read people's facial expressions to know if they're lying, the ways she does it is how it's actually done. I tried to explain it as best as I could. So I hope you understand, I know it can be quiet confusing. It has scientific faults to it, since every person is different. But for the sake of the story, it shall be foolproof. Enjoy :)**

-Natalie-  
I sit at the table across from Court at breakfast. I plan on finding out what she's hiding. If her words don't tell me, her actions will. I stare at her eyes, she seems relaxed enough. That's good, I need to see how she reacts when she's making something up and when she is telling the truth. When a rightie is making something up they look to their left while saying it, if they are remembering it they look to their right. Vice versa for lefties. If they look up while saying it, it deals with an image, down with a sense, straight to either side with a sound. "hey Court, could you imagine a purple cow?". She looks at me with confusion etched all over her face and her eyes shift up and to the left. "That's weird of you to ask". I grin, well at least she's truthful, "sorry about that. Do you remember the color of the first house you lived in? I know these seem weird, just humor me". She looks at me like I'm on something, it's not me she should be worried about. In the end she just nods and thinks for a minute. She looks up and to the left, "it was white" another truth. Ok now to ask her what I really wanted to ask her. "Does your sister do drugs?", she looked at me and looked at me with disgust. "No, why would you ask me that?" That wasn't enough, she might still be lying. "This bacon is really good. My mom used to make me bacon every morning". I knew that if she went along with the conversation change she was probably lying. Usually, liars feel relief at a change of subject, even if it's weird. An innocent person would be confused by the sudden change of conversation. "Wait, you're going to accuse my sister of doing drugs and then you're going to talk about bacon? What the hell?". Well it looks like she really didn't know, at least I know she wasn't lying about it. But if that wasn't why she was lying then what was? She did get all weird on me when I brought up her roommate. Maybe she's the clue to what's really going on. "Oh no Court, I wasn't accusing her, I was just wondering if anyone close to you used drugs. When I was younger, my cousin used drugs. I was just remembering how tough that was for everyone. Sorry if you thought I was attacking your sister". She seemed more relaxed and content with my story. "It's ok Nat,I can't even imagine how that must feel". "Yeah, well sorry for that randomness anyway". I had to be careful as to how I approached this.

She got up and started washing her dishes. I watched her until she finished. I waited until she walked into the living room and picked up the tv remote. "So, did you ask Brittany if she has a roommate?". She put the remote down in between us. When people lie they tend to put things in between them and the person they are lying to. It makes them feel safer, even if it's just a dumb control. She starts fidgeting with her hands. "I have actually not talked to her since she left this house". They way phrased that seemed weird, she was dodging my question. Another sign she was lying. I smiled at her, "I'm going to clean up here and take a shower". Court relaxed as I changed the topic. I went into the kitchen and cleaned my dishes. I walked into my room, grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on but instead of getting in I went into Courtney's room to look for her phone. When I found it I looked for Brittany's number and texted it to myself. I was about to put the phone down when I saw two messages from Brittany. I clicked on the first that read; **hey if anyone asks for me tell them I'm at your place**, so Brittany had used us as a cover. The other text was a number. I sent that number to my phone as well, it seemed so familiar. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. I deleted both the messages on her phone that I had sent to myself and quickly jumped in the shower. After I finished with the shower I sat down with Court to watch tv. "Nat I wasn't truthful with you and it really bothers me because I hate it when people lie to me. I did talk to my sister. Well technically we texted so I guess it wasn't really a lie". She blushed at me and I smiled, I loved it when she rambled she looked to cute and flustered. "She asked me to say she slept over here if anyone asked. I'm sorry I wasn't truthful Nat". She looked down at her hands ashamed. I couldn't help but smile, she was so truthful with me. At least now I knew she would never keep anything from me. I loved that about her, just thinking about it sent butterflies to my stomach. I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to me. "I love how truthful you are babe, and I trust you. Come on let's just look for a movie to watch". She grabbed me and put me in between her legs. I put my head against her chest and we looked for something to watch. "I'm still sorry babe" I looked up at her and kissed her nose "I forgive you". I turned back around and looked watched tv. She kissed the top of my head and wrapped her arms around me. I felt so at home here. I was starting to see just how lucky I was to find such a beautiful and caring woman. Thoughts of her had been quickly replacing those of Santana and I was happier than I had been in a long time. Maybe I should just drop the whole Brittany thing. I wouldn't want to risk losing Court if I was wrong.

-Santana-  
Sunday is my favorite day of the week. It's the one day where I can go to church to get away from the world. That was exactly what I needed. I couldn't shake off the bad feeling I had. I know I seem like I'm a bitch but what I did to Natalie really bothers me a lot. She is such a great person she saved me from myself after what happened to Brittany without even knowing it. She didn't deserve what happened to her. If there's one thing I regret about this whole situation is that. Well that and the fact that the woman I love is was, and probably still is, a junkie. I try to shake the thought away. I look around for my keys with no luck. I decide to just give up and grab Brittany's keys. "Britt I'll be back soon, I'm going to church" I head out the door and climb into Britt's car. As soon as I sit down I smell it. It's that perfume, the one that Britt used before. She took it from my house one day when we were younger because it reminded her of me. This couldn't be happening, she told me she didn't use. Maybe she always uses the perfume. I'm definitely not going to church anymore though. I head back inside the house and head to the laundry room. Britt hadn't washed her clothes yet. I looked for the outfit she was wearing to go to Court's house. I found it rather quickly. I remembered it well because she seemed anxious that day, as if she wasn't very comfortable with herself. I smelled it, and just as I thought it smelled of the perfume. I was really starting to worry. I went to my room and grabbed my phone, I had asked Brittany for Courtney's number for just in case and now I was glad I did. To my surprise, she answered. I heard a door close "hello? Who am I speaking to?" I could practically hear her shaking. "Hi Courtney, it's Santana. I wanted to ask you something" I waited for a response and when I didn't get one I kept talking. "When Brittany went over to your house for dinner, did she really stay over?". She didn't answer for a minute. "Britt, you still there?" I heard her sigh "actually, San she didn't" she left right after dinner and a few minutes later she texted me asking to tell anyone that asked that she stayed here. San do you know something I don't? I can't help but feel something is wrong with her". Now it was my turn to stay quiet, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure but I knew I had to tell someone. "Actually no, she was using drugs back in high school. That's why I left her, and now i have a feeling she might be using again. She seems to be really anxious, restless and she's shaking a lot. But Court, I'm not sure yet, we shouldn't jump to any conclusions". There was silence on the other line "so that's why you left my sister, I always thought you were responsible. Why did you go back to her then?" I was trying to hold back tears, maybe it was all my fault, I brought in an innocent person and broke her heart. "I came back because she contacted me and told me she had stopped for me. I had believed her." I heard her whisper quietly to herself "she knew, Nat knew this whole time". Did she just say Nat? "wait who knew?" I heard her curse to herself, "my roommate, she knew my sister was acting weird. She told me she had a cousin who used as well. She tried to warn me". My mind was reeling, there was no way this girl was my Nat, wait she's not my Nat. I'm starting to think she should be though. "Court we can't be too sure yet. I'm going to ask her straight up, I'll let you know what she says". I heard her moving around then keys jiggling "no need, I'm on my way. I'm bringing my roommate. It's about time you two meet. Don't talk to her until we get there". I hung up the phone and sat on my bed. This was going to be interesting. I found myself thinking more about Nat that Britt. If this was really her then maybe I would get another chance to make everything better between us.

**And so it starts. Thanks again for the follows and favorites. Comments would be great though, whose POV would you prefer the next part to be in?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel bad, it's been a while. I had this electronic baby for parenting and child development and the fucker took up every second of my life for the past two weeks. I am definitely never having kids. Anyway, I hope it's good. It's been so long that I feel my thoughts are kind of all over the place. Oh and by the way, I'm still not sure who is ending up with whom. The only two that are a definite no are Brittany and Courtney… duh.**

Santana's POV

I was pacing our bedroom waiting for Courtney and her roommate. I could hear Brittany in the kitchen cooking something. She had single ladies blaring and I knew she was probably dancing along to it. It made me smile. I wish none of this was happening. But if Brittany was using again then I wouldn't sit here and take that. My phone buzzed I didn't even bother reading it. I just got up and went to open the door. Once I got to the door, I hesitated I could hear two people outside, and one was definitely Natalie.

I'm not ready to see her again. I don't think I ever will be. Why did Court bring her? Did she know what happened between us? I started shaking.

"Babe, why the hell are you staring at the door? What's wrong? You look sick".I turn and look at her. She looked genuinely concerned. I turned back around and opened the door. I'm not sure whose face was more priceless, Brittany's or Natalie's. This was going to be interesting.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Brittany spun me around, she sounded pissed and scared. She grabbed me the arm and started squeezing. "Britt you're hurting me". Courtney came over and pulled her away from me. She started dragging her off towards the couch. "Come on Britt sit and calm the hell down".

I turned back and looked at Natalie. She was turning red, she looked hurt and confused. I hated seeing her like this. I had an urge to hug her. But before I could, Courtney pushed by me and pulled her into a hug. You could literally see her breaking. She was unsuccessfully trying not to cry. "Nat... I'm" my voice cracked and as soon as I said something she stiffened up and mumbled "I'm not here to listen to your excuses".

She grabbed Courtney's hand I was going to say something again but she bumped her shoulder with mine and went to sit on the couch. I looked at them shocked and went to sit by Brittany. She was looking at us all angrily.

She started getting up and I held her down. "Can someone tell me why the hell you are at my apartment". She was looking at Natalie who was still trying not to start crying again. "I asked them to come Britt; we're all worried about you". I looked over at Courtney hoping for some support but she was still trying to comfort Natalie I could hear her whispering apologies to her.

"I don't need help from my sister, my girlfriend and her ex". That brought Natalie back, now she just looked pissed. "I know you're using, you are acting just like my cousin did while using". She looked over at me and her bottom lip quivered. I looked over at Brittany, she was beyond pissed. She looked like she was struggling with something. It was like she wasn't really sure how to respond.

"You're not telling them the whole truth. If you're going to talk about your cousin, tell them the whole story". It was Natalie's turn to look conflicted. She kept shooting me looks but quickly looking away. Courtney and I stayed silent, we both knew something weird was about to happen. "I had seen her use at some of my cousin's parties". Now it was mine and Courtney's turn to be mad.

"Wait you had seen her use before and you didn't say anything". Courtney pulled her hand away from Natalie. Natalie looked hurt I felt bad for her. Brittany grabbed my hand and squeezed it "could you stop looking at her like that. I would never use again. Her cousin and I never talked that much".

"I don't know what to believe anymore Britt, tell me the truth where did you sleep last night?" She looked shocked. I could tell she didn't know what to say. We had caught her in a lie. She pulled her hand away and glared at me. "I don't use anymore. I slept in the car because I found out about you and Natalie and I didn't want to be near you". Courtney looked confused, it looked like she was going to say something but before she could Brittany spoke.

"Why don't you tell them the whole truth Natalie. Tell them how you were the one who sold to me. Or are you only truthful when it benefits you". I looked over at Natalie, she had her head down. "What are you trying to say Britt, I know for a fact Nat doesn't use. If that's what you're getting at". Natalie looked up at me and I knew something was bothering her. Sometimes between me and Natalie, we communicate better silently. I knew she was hiding something from us. "Tell us what's up Natalie... please" I whispered she looked up at me again and her face hardened.

"I never used Brittany; I did help my cousin sell to people. But only rich people from McKinley. Our family was going through a tough time. I agreed to help her if she would give me and our families some of her profit. So I would point out people like you with money to burn out to her and she would approach them. We did that for a while. I hadn't really thought about how many lives we were ruining until I met Santana. I stopped helping her then. I knew that she was with you but I didn't say anything". We all just stared at her; I couldn't believe she would do something like this. She seemed so innocent. "Have you used here Brittany? Don't lie to me, you would just be wasting your time" Brittany got up and tried to launch herself at Natalie. Courtney and I each grabbed her but even we couldn't hold her forever.

"You liar, you're just trying to take Santana away from me again! I never did drugs in California". Natalie didn't even flinch, "you're lying you have used here and you just proved that to me. You deflected answering the question". She knew me and Courtney wouldn't be able to hold her any longer. But I knew Natalie was tough as well, she really was from Lima Heights and she could take someone like Brittany in her sleep. "I HAVEN'T USED HERE!"

"Then show us your car, I know where you hide your stuff. You told us one day when you were high. I can easily find it". With that, Brittany stopped fighting us. "You lying bitch! Get the hell out of my house. If I go down you'll go down with me." Natalie looked scared. Whatever Brittany was talking about had really gotten to her. I had never seen her that scared.

"Natalie you and I are going down to Brittany's car, you are going to show me where she keeps her drugs". I was determined to get to the bottom of this. "No Santana we're all going, I'm not leaving you alone with Natalie. You've hurt her enough". I wasn't expecting Courtney to say anything and I was shocked. Just how much did she know?

Why was she being so protective over her anyway? What was going on with them? "Ok sure let's go then. Brittany." I put my hand out for her to grab it but she just glared at Natalie and walked past me and grabbed her car keys.

We all walked down to Britt's car in awkward silence. Natalie and Courtney were holding hands, which was really unnerving me. When we got to the car I took the keys from Brittany and opened the door. I got in the front and looked around, opening all of the compartments and checking under both the seats. There was nothing. I could see Courtney doing the same in the back. She looked up at me and frowned.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. We looked over at Natalie and motioned her towards the car. She still looked tense. She climbed into the driver's seat and opened the arm rest compartment. She looked over at Brittany who was still giving her a death glare. She looked down at her hands. She climbed into the driver's seat and opened up the armrest "Natalie I already checked there. There's nothing there". She was shaking now. She climbed back out and looked at Brittany. "It's not my life you're ruining".

With that she grabbed Courtney's hand. "We should go" Courtney looked at me and they both walked away.

What the hell just happened? I looked over at Brittany and noticed how bad she seemed to be shaking. I walked over to her and hesitantly touched her hand. When I realized she wouldn't snap at me I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Babe I'm so sorry I doubted you". She hugged me back and squeezed. We stood there for a few minutes. She seemed to calm down a lot after Natalie and Courtney left. We walked back inside and sat on opposite sides of the couch. Neither of us moved for a while. My mind was still reeling about Natalie.

She had ultimately caused this whole problem. If she and her cousin had never approached Brittany she would have probably passed her senior year the first time and we would be happy together. I looked over at her. She seemed much more relaxed now. Maybe it's because she never did anything and I was too quick to judge. But no matter how much I tried to think that I would just go back to thinking about what Natalie said. I know that she does this freaky truth shit and everything she said was true. This meant that Brittany was lying.

"San, we can't let her get in between us. I promised you I wouldn't use and I won't" she looked at me with hope in her eyes. "She won't get in between us. You have to remember I picked you" with that she smiled at me and scooted closer to me. I leaned into her and inhaled her smell. It never failed to turn me on. I kissed her and began to mount her. She chuckled and lifted me up. I hated that I was so tiny. She always did this. She started kissing me again while I put my hands under her shirt. She threw me on the bed and we both started undressing. She looked at me with lust in her eyes and bit her lips. I pulled her flush against me and kissed her. I could feel her slightly shaking against me. I pulled away and look in her eyes. I couldn't see anything different. I smiled at her and went back to the task at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**-NATALIE'S POV-**  
It was a beautiful Friday night. I was walking home from my cousin's house after a successful deal not really paying attention to what was going on around me. I suddenly feel myself falling forward and my face smacking the grass.

"What the hell! Are you blind! Watch where you're going!" I lift myself up with my hands and look down. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen was lying under me. She was obviously Latina, maybe Puerto Rican. She had nice full lips and a great body. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. I went to go speak as she pushed me off. I rolled off her and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going are you ok?"

"Well obviously you weren't watching where you were going. You damn near killed me." She had an attitude as well. But I could tell she was just trying to hide how hurt she was. She intrigued me I had to know what was wrong.

"Sorry, what's your name?"  
She looked shocked. I think my question surprised her.

"Santana, you obviously don't know who I am , otherwise you would have been gotten out of my face"  
I smiled at her. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Why are you smiling weirdo. Didn't you just hear me?"

"My name's Natalie and I can see right through you. I know we just met buy you can talk to me, you know."

"Get away from me, you're the only thing that's bothering me"

"I didn't ask what was bothering you, which makes me think something is bothering you"

She looked at me for a long time. I could see that hardness in her eyes soften. That was a lot easier than I thought. This girl was just a big softie. I reached over put my hand over hers. She flinched away at first but I just scooted closer to her. I could see the tears that were threatening to escape. I moved my hand from hers and put my arm around her shoulder and squeezed. She let out a loud sob and buried her head in my chest.  
I held her like that for a while. She finally calmed down a bit and I took my arm off her shoulder and grabbed her hand again. She stayed quiet for a little. She was fidgeting a lot I could tell she was nervous. She looked down and started speaking.

"I just found the woman I love doing drugs. How could she do that. I didn't even know that she knew what drugs were"

Oh man it just had to be drugs. She looked up at me expectantly. "What's her name?"

"Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce, she's a tall blonde with the most amazing blue eyes. I can't believe she would do that"

I couldn't remember any Brittany's, maybe I didn't know this girl. I wrapped my arms around her and she started crying again. I didn't know what to say. I had always tried to not think about what I was doing. But seeing this stranger completely torn apart over drugs was killing me

I looked at my watch and saw it was 12:30 pm. It was getting pretty late and my mom always worried when I didn't get home on time. I'm starting to think she knows something. "Come on let's get you home. It's getting pretty late out"

"No I can't, I know she'll be there. I don't think I can see her right now"

"Well then you're welcome to come home with me"

"Are you sure? I just met you. And I was an ass to you"

I smiled at how cute she was being "don't worry I know you were just upset. Of course you are welcome at my house. How could I leave such a pretty girl out here by herself. What if some stranger fell over her and hurt her?"

She chuckled at me "well I'm glad that you did". I smiled at her as I stood up. I extended my hand at her and she grabbed it. When she was up I went to pull my hand away but she squeezed it. I looked at her confused and she just looked up at me. I could see how short she was, typical Latina. I could tell she needed the comfort but didn't want to ask for it. I took my hand away from hers and instead put it on her shoulder. I could vaguely hear her mumbling a thank you so I squeezed her shoulder. She leaned into me and I started walking. We didn't talk on the way home. We were both too engrossed in our thoughts.

I gripped my phone in my hands. A tear fell from the screen. I used my right fist to clear my eyes. I can't believe that I hadn't realized it was her phone number. This girl had changed my whole life. She made me a better person. Even though I now think I knew the whole time she would never stay with me it still hurt. I needed to speak to her. She was like my drug. And I know I will always love her, even though she will never love me back. I stand up and click on the text message icon with Santana's number that I had been looking at for the past half hour.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long. I feel bad. It's short too. Which makes me feel even worse. I was going to write more but I've had this part don't for a while. Figured I would post it. It's also done from my iPod so sorry if there's any major mistakes. **


	8. Chapter 8

-**Santana's POV**-  
I was sitting at a French bakery eating escargots. I didn't know exactly what it was but it tasted pretty good. It was just me and someone reading a newspaper in the corner. I was looking down at my phone not really sure what to think. I had gotten a text from Natalie asking me to meet her here half and hour ago. I was starting to worry because I knew she hated coming late. (Hehe) I had just finished my escargots and was starting to leave when I felt someone grab my arm. I knew it was her. "Were you stalking me?"  
"It isn't stalking if you knew I was there". She was right. I knew she liked observing people. So she could learn how they react naturally.  
"Don't you have me figured out by now?". I was mad, I had come here with the intention of yelling at her. But I just couldn't.

She looked hurt though. It's always so dangerous talking to her. I think sometimes for her it's a curse to read people's expression. "I'm sorry, I'm not perfect. All of us have done things we regret. But I promise you that when I met you I stopped helping my cousin. I didn't know you knew Brittany, I would have never dragged her in"  
"I believe you are sorry but you should have never done it in the first place. Look, I know you're a good person. None of us deserve this and this is as much my fault as it is yours"  
She shook her head furiously "no, Santana, the only thing you've done is love too hard. I understand why you did everything you did"

I looked down at my hands. This is her way of telling she forgives me and I have to admit, her saying that lifted the hugest weight of my shoulder. What I did to her was wrong, and the fact that she forgave me helped with the regret. I looked up at her eyes and they were staring back at mine.

"You do know you were eating snails right?" I looked at her in shock and she cracked a smile. "You're kidding!" She started laughing as I ran to the bathroom to wash my mouth out.  
When I came back she was waiting for me with a hot coco and a croissant. She was trying not to laugh as she handed them to me.  
"They're actually really good, I come here all the time to think. I like the frenchie vibe".  
I sipped on my hot coco as she watched me. I knew she wanted to tell me something, I didn't need to be a freaky mind reader to know that.  
"We'll as much as I enjoy accidentally eating snails and stuff, I thought we came here to talk. I know there's something you would like to say so go ahead".

She looked down at her hands and started sucking on her bottom lip in frustration. It was so rare seeing her so vulnerable, it was really cute.  
"Look, something happened when we first me Brittany. Which I think you figured out". She paused and looked at me for confirmation. She nodded her head and kept speaking. "We were making a sale to one of dancers in Brittany's dance school. Brittany had told us she was a user. So when the girl told us she wanted some cocaine, my cousin sold it to her. It was a lot, enough to kill her if she used it all at once. Which she did."

I couldn't believe her, Brittany had told me about that. But not like that, she told me the girl was at a party and overdosed. This was insane. I looked out the window at the people walking past as she kept speaking.  
"Brittany was a wreck, she wanted to tell. But we couldn't accept that, and I was as much her fault as it was ours and we would all end up in jail for murder. We ended up convincing her not to but she held that over our heads for a long time."

When I looked back at her there were tears in her eyes. I looked away again not being able to look at her. "How did you convince her to keep quiet?" I felt that I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her. "You already know the answer to that question". I looked at her with anger in my eyes, I had never been this angry with her and it scared her. She started tearing up "we gave her free drugs and stuff". I got up and threw away my empty cup. Natalie had started to get up thinking I was leaving so I sat back down while she awkwardly stood by her chair. "And stuff?".

"She asked me and my cousin to keep quiet about how her and some kid in a wheelchair kept hooking up. I didn't really understand why she was so desperate for no one to find out until recently."

She had been cheating, that whole time while I had dropped everything and let her become my world. I ran into the bathroom and started weeping. Natalie followed me in and I put my back to the wall and slid down to the floor. She held me and I was too weak to stop her. So instead I claimed on her lap and dug my head in her chest. I don't know how long we say there like that. But I eventually stopped crying. I climbed off her lap and walked to the sink. After washing off my face I leaned back against the sink and looked at Natalie.

She was standing a few feet away from me not really knowing what to do. Her face was turning redder by the second as she waited for me to react. I sighed and looked away from her "why are you being so brutally honest with me". I looked back at her and she looked into my eyes. "She's using again and I feel like shit. This is all my fault and I want to help her. I want to make one of my many wrongs right. I'm sorry for dropping all that on you but I knew I wouldn't get to you unless I was completely honest". She kept looking at me and I still kept looking back with a blank face. She walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper. "There's a little string on the inside of the armrest that opens and secret compartment when you pull on it. If you need me call me. Please. " She grabbed the hand with the paper in it again and gave it a quick squeeze before walking out.

Sorry again for taking so long, if anyone is still actually reading this. I have a couple of chapters written though that's why this one is so short. I'm going to wait to upload until someone comments so I know if it's ok. So please :) comment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Courtney's POV**  
I had been sitting in my room for about an hour now. I didn't know Natalie could read people's expressions until Santana brought it up. I should have figured though. She seemed to always know what I was thinking. That worried me. Brittney isn't the only Pierce keeping secrets. Even though I don't do drugs, I don't think my family would be to happy with forum they found out what I've done.

I got up from my bed and walked to the kitchen. Natalie was standing there. She seemed worried about something. I didn't even know she was home."Hey Nat, I didn't know you were home." She looked up at me as if I just caught her killing someone.

"Oh...yeah I just got back home. I went for a short walk"

"I thought you said you were going by the clinic to pick up some stuff you left"

"Yeah, I walked there. I just needed the time alone" she walked over to me and, on her tippie toes, gave me a peck on the lips. Before she could back away I pulled her closer for another kiss.

Before we could get too far, she pulled away. She walked back to the kitchen and started moving things around. I frowned, she was being so weird. "Court can you help me bake a cake? I'm in the mood for some"  
I decided not to question her. Instead I looked for some cake batter and we got to work.

**Brittney's POV**  
I wasn't high, I really wasn't. I was just sitting on the couch. I had smoked some weed about an hour ago, but I wasn't high. I used to be high around Santana all the time. She never once caught me. It was mostly because everyone thought I was an incompetent fool. I was confident in my abilities to hide my non-highness.

I was smiling to myself when Santana came in. She was pissed I knew that face, I had seen it so many times before. She always wore it before she attacked some poor kid who just happened to be in her way.

I got up, worried for my safety. She walked past me and grabbed my car keys. Now I knew what this was about. Natalie told her. Natalie told even after I threatened her. This was not ok. I followed her as she stormed out to my car.

She wasted no time climbing into the car and opening the armrest. She looked around for a bit. I almost thought she wouldn't find the string. I hid it very well. I could see her doubt herself too. But only until she found it. She grabbed the string but didn't pull. She looked hurt, I knew she would start to cry soon.

Before I could feel any sort of pity, she pulled on the string and grabbed my box out. She pulled out everything. The dollar and credit card, the baggie, the skins, and the weed. She got out of the car and stormed back inside.  
"Santana, listen to me. I'm sorry ok? I never meant to hurt you. I'm trying to stop. I'm trying for you" she kept walking. First she throws away the credit card and dollar bill. She walked into the bathroom and flushed everything else down the toilet. "Santana, say something. Please."

She didn't say anything. She walked into our room and grabbed her recently emptied suitcase. She pulled everything of hers she could find out of the closet and started packing it up. I walked towards her and put my hand on her arm. She yanked it away. Still not speaking. I could tell she was at the verge of tears. She didn't want them to come.

I stood back and watched. I was hurt, but the weed kept me calm. I couldn't really react to what was going on well. My brain was still trying to process it. She finished rather quickly and she walked to the bathroom. She grabbed as many of her things as possible and walked back to the room. She finished packing, grabbed her bags and laptop and walked out. Before the door closed completely, she whispered "don't ever talk to me again."

**Santana's POV**  
As soon as I spoke, I started bawling. I knew I would but this way she wouldn't see me cry. She had the nerve to be high when I walked in. I was willing to talk about it. The moment I saw her that went out the window. I put by luggage in the backseat (the tangible one) and pulled out of there.

I wasn't too sure where I was going. I didn't know where I should go. I thought about Quinn and Puck I know they will take me in. But I couldn't do that to them. I couldn't bring my luggage (the non tangible one) into their home. They were finally happy. Instead I pulled up to a gas station and called the only person I could think of.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's been so long. I had everything saved on my laptop. When it crashed, everything disappeared. That bumbed me out for a while. Hence the taking so long. I'm still rewriting everything. But I felt I should post something. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like it. Even though I'm not the best writer. I would love more comments. :) You guys are the best. **


	10. Chapter 10

Natalie's POV

Court and I were eating the cake we had spontaneously made. My phone rang. I knew who it was. I knew what that person would say. So I grabbed my phone and took the call in my room.

"Nat? Umm...it's Santana. Listen, I left her. You were right. I don't know what to do" I was both happy and sad at the same time. I am the cause of these people's suffering. But it led to meeting Santana. "Where are you?"

"I'm driving around looking for a place to stay" I wanted her to stay with me. I know Courtney would never allow it. I had to help her though. I would always help her. "Find a nice hotel. We'll find somewhere for you to stay tomorrow. If you need anything call me."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I really am". I smiled at her comment. I knew she was sorry. But at this moment, the words seemed heavier. As if they had some deeper meaning to them. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

Courtney was watching me from the chair she was sitting in curiously. She was gripping her phone in her hands. She looked away from me after some very awkward eye contact. I realized Brittany must have texted her. She didn't look at me as she spoke. "You're leaving too now, aren't you?" I looked down at my hands as I went to sit down. We both knew the answer to that question. She finally looked into my eyes for confirmation. "I understand. Santana is one special girl. " She got up and walked over to me. She stood right I front of my chair and grabbed my hand. "My sister's getting help. I'll make sure she doesn't back away from it. It really sucks that it takes something like this for her to realize what she's done." She started crying at this point.

I took my hand from hers and wiped away her tears. I stood from my chair and gave her one last hug. "I'm sorry all of this happened. I'm truly grateful for your generosity. Will you be ok by yourself?" She pulled away from me and tensed up. She walked a

Way from me and put a chair in between us. "I'll be fine" she said "I was living her alone before you arrived." I knew she was lying. Something was bothering her. She wouldn't be ok by herself. I knew I should find out what's wrong. But I couldn't. Santana needs me. I nodded my head, with great difficulty. If something happened, I would feel responsible. I was prepared to leave her by herself. "I'll stay for tonight. If that's ok with you". She immediately calmed down. She even smiled a little.

I walked over to her and led her to her room. Before I could walk away, she grabbed my hand even tighter. "Please stay with me tonight. We won't do anything if you don't want to". She seemed hurt so I agreed. She pulled me into her room and closed the door. Something she hadn't done since my first day living here. I didn't think twice about it though. Instead I followed her into her bed and let her cult up into me. I didn't mind much. Santana was on my mind. I drifted into sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
